The Baby Project
by DogBall
Summary: Harry returns for his 7th year at hogwarts only to find that Professer McGonagall has paired up with the ministry for a Very special project RonXHermione HarryXGinny NevilleXLuna
1. 1

**Heyyyy the author here this is my first fanfic (that I published) so I would like lots of feedback! :) Couple of things, I am still in High School so if I don't update regularly I'm fine just doing my Hw!**

**I am going to try make this a weekly update but if not it will become monthly! ****Also I am dyslexic so if I make a spelling or grammar mistake please tell me! (I like explanation marks can you tell?) Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table beside Ginny, groaning he picked up a food and started to eat. "Early morning practice again?" A voice came from behind a pile of books. "yeah, where's Ron?", Hermione put down her books and grabbed some food for herself. "Dunno said something about some yogurt, why?" But before Harry could answer, Ginny cut in. "He missed practice this morning, at this rate we will lose the house cup again." Harry looked at his girlfriend in astonishment, although he admired the way she knew what he was going to say before he got the chance to say it, it could some times get a bit creepy. " yeah... what captain said" Just then Ron walked in, looking a bit worse for wear. Hermione illmediately took pity for her boyfriend and ran towards him But before they could leave the great hall for the medical wing, Professor McGonagall (now headmistress) called a assembly for 7th years.

"Hush now every one, can we get a line of boys here and a line of girls here now get out the way please." As the 7th years moved out the way and into the lines suddenly parts of the house tables disappeared and were replaced with several round tables with chairs and surprisingly high chairs. "You are all probably wondering what's happening right now, so I should explain. You have been given a project this year for a new class that you are** all **taking called Baby project. It's self explanatory, the boys will sit here and be given a girl that they will be living with for a year, and having a family with. You will given a baby (or more) to take care of. You will be given a letter explaining the project, a potion (for your children) and some money to start your family. So can we have the first boy come up here please?"

Lucky for Harry everyone but him stepped back (not the first time this happened) "ah Potter perfect come here" not really sure on what was happening he got up and sat on the stool at the front of the great hall. Next thing he knows there's a hat on his head. " well then, you've gotten taller since I last was on you" a sinister voice spoke "But this ones easy, GINNY WEASLEY" there was lots of booing from the crowd but Harry was smiling away at his girlfriend as he walked towards her. He didn't stop smiling at her untill the sorting hat was done and he was forced back to reality. (Ron and Hermione paired up along with Neville and Luna) "you have been given a letter and some belongings now go and start your family, you have the day off from lessons to get started"

So off they went to start there family


	2. Chapter2

As they walked the grounds loads of thoughts were going through Harry's head "This is crazy" he thought. "Me, a parent!?" But then Ginny stoped abruptly "Harry?" Snapping back into reality he realized they'd walked all the way to the quidditch pitch. "How did we get here?" Harry said. "We walked" replied Ginny sarcastically, "we should open the letter". Harry silently agreed and started to tear the envelope, and it said

_Dear Potter-Weasley family _

_To start your new project you must need a house and furniture. Please look at the magazine enclosed chose a house and one of you tap your wand on the image, do the same for furniture. Your furniture will automatically be placed in your house. Please await the next letter with further instructions._

_Barry M. Deep_

_M.O.M_

_Schooling Department _

"Well then" Harry sighed, "which house do you want?"opening up the magazine "wait a second... it's only giving us two choices" Ginny's eyes were now on him "Really?! What are they?"

Only now did Harry look up "there giving us the option to live in a muggle town or to stay at hogwarts" Ginny who had practically read his mind said "Muggle town"

Once they tapped on the Muggle house option (and chose there furniture), a barn owl approached them with yet another letter from the ministry arrived. This time Ginny was the one to open it.

_Dear Potter-Weasley Family_

_Thank you for choosing your house/furniture, you must travel to your house at once to which will have the final instructions. However you have Two rules to abide by; _

_1\. No magic out side the house_

_2.Log on (using a muggle device called a computer) and complete School work_

_You will find that your basement has a caldron and supply cubord full of ingredients for potion lessons. If you have any troubles you have a fireplace for the Floo network. Socialize with your naghbors (some might be from your year) and take care of you children _

_The key to your house can be found by using the accio charm. You will be staying at 4 Privet Drive._

_Barry M. Deep_

_M.O.M_

_Schooling Department _

Harry's face was blank. Harry's mind was blank except for 3 words "4 Privet Drive" He wasn't sure how long he was out of it, he only realized that Ron and Hermione had now joined them. All Harry wanted to do was get on his fire bolt and fly far away. But if he can't, he has to go back there at some point, he just has to get through the year.

**Some were in The UK**

"I can't believe it" said a old fat man "someone bought our house! You seeing this Petunia!". A slim lady with black hair that's starting to grey walked into the study were the man sat "surely not" Petunia said "well I'll be damned someone did. Well look the house next to it is free Vernon, we could get that one." Vernon (the fat guy) squinted at the laptop in front of him then called for his son "Dudley!" Soon an average sized boy walks in and says "What is it dad I'm await to go to dance practice?" His father just sighs

"How would you like to move back to Little Winging?"


	3. 3

Harry (though still in shock) managed to pack his bag with Ron's help. "Where are you going?" Harry finally managed to stay. Ron looked up at him like it was the dumbest thing he ever said.

"What?" Harry asked

"I literally told you 5 minutes ago mate, 5 Privet drive" Ron said sounding exactly like Hermione when she knew something they didn't which was almost always.

"Oh so we're..." Harry replied trailing off

"Yeah" Ron sighed. They didn't really speak untill they were ready to leave. As Ron went off to go get the girls, Harry sat in front of the fire. He's told Ginny that he had a bad time at the Dursley's but never went into detail. "I'm going to have to tell her" he thought. Just then Ginny came down the stairs with her case floating behind her. She looked around until she saw him, then immediately smiled. Running towards him knowing that she was soon going to learn the truth about what really happened at the Dursley's

_*Later On The Train*_

After Harry finished explaining everything he felt great, as if a 100 pounds was just lifted from his shoulders. Ginny on the other hand looked like the next person to walk into the cart was going to get punched. And quite Frankly Ron walked in at the frong moment and teased Ginny. They soon arrived at kings cross station late at night, while Harry went to get the car that they were given, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went to get some coffe for Harry ( he's gunna be driving all night). "Owwww" said a wiping voice as Hermione checked Ron's face for a bruise. "Aww come on it wasn't even that hard" Ginny said in anoyance.

"It did," Ron replied, happily getting attention from Hermione, "what got you all raddled up anyway?"

"Harry"

Hermione and Ron both exchanged worrying looks "what happened now?" Asked Hermione with a hint of fear. "He did nothing. But I want to punch the Dursley's so much" They both sighed in relief. Harry then came round with a "Bloody Awesome Car" in Ron's words. Harry grinned claiming it was an Ford Mustang, he also said that Ron and Hermione also had a car but it wasn't as cool. As Harry and Ginny put their things in the trunk, and got ready for the long drive ahead.

They later arrived in the early morning, Ginny had been sleeping most of the journey was up and ready to start the baby project, while Harry (who had been driving) was saying how he could sleep forever. After unloading their things Harry pulled out his wand and said "Accio Key" then a small golden key flew over into Harry's hand. Feeling his heart beating rapidly, he took a shaky hand and put the key into the door gulping he unlocked the door hesitant to open it. Ginny saw this and thought she should comfort him sliding her hand into his and squeezing it lightly. She then heard a sigh of relief and the door opening.

**A/N **Heyyyy Author here, just wanted to let you all know that next week we will be doing the discription of the new improved Dursley's house! It might take me a bit longer than usual :) also sorry if this was kind of a boring ep, I need to plan it all out:)

THANKS FOR READING

Doggball

Ps the car is called FORD MUSTANG COUPE 1967 google it!


	4. Notice

Heyyyy guys it's Dogball here I totally spaced and forgot to mention that there won't be an update this week. I know, I know it's tragic. But I'm going to Universal Studios in Orlando and I'm gunna see my cousins! YAY, but as soon as I get back I will update with the Dursley's house description.

Ps. I'm not skipping school to go because I go to a British school. So yeah :).

I WILL SEE YOU GUYS WHEN I GET BACK!


	5. :(

Hey! It's a me dogball, I wanted to let you guys know that I am back from my vacation, first of I want to apologize I am really struggling with this episode and I appreciate those who have been sending me messages with words of encouragement. I might not ever finish this fanfic, but I am going to try. Email me at : if you guys are getting want to I can just skip it and go straight to the main story line just tell me. :P

Dogball out


	6. Chapter4

**Guess who's back!!! That's right with a new and improved Dursley's I'm sorry it took me so long, but worry no more. It is here. Although my abilities as a writer may be... poorly I appreciate those who are still hanging around :) even if it is a small group of people.**

**Your loveable Author **

**Dogball**

As they walked through the door, the white wallpaper glistened with gold roses. A hip height table sat with a black bowl with little nicknacks. Shoving the keys in the bowl, Harry continued down the hall kicking his shoes onto the rack. As he and Ginny approached the living room Harry paused at the small door under the stairs. He opened it to find a stair way, "that must lead to the basement." Came a voice from behind him, Ginny, he nodded and continued to the living room. There they found sleek black leather sofas, and a white carpet floor. In the middle of the room sat a glass coffe table with a muggle laptop. A huge painting of Hogwarts castle sat on the far wall. As they walked round towards the dinning hall Harry noticed another picture, he stoped. And stared at the photo, smiling he instantly recognized the people inside. The marauders and his parents. He'd have to show teddy this photo. He moved on to the kitchen with its black cabinets and polished white marble. He hardly realized that Ginny had already gone upstairs. He soon noticed her absence and went upstairs. He walked into the room labeled master bedroom. Inside was a four poster bed with red silk and black pillows. After a long drive he was looking forward to sinking into it. But determined to see the hole house he inspected the children's' rooms only to discover his old room had been painted a lovely color of blue and know looked comfy rather than an old storage room. Feeling truly exhausted he soon found Ginny making some tea in the kitchen. "Hey Gin, I'm going to have a nap. Ok?" Harry said. Ginny turned around and gave him a squeeze "ok that's fine" although she seemed upset.

"Love what's wrong?" Harry asked. Leading her towards the living room and sitting her down on the sofa. The next thing that happened was unexpected.


	7. Chapter5!

**Welll hellooooo, whats up guys it's the author and as you can see there has no new update since my return. And I am here to apologize withhhhhhh CHAPTER 5. That's right, I'm so sorry so here, enjoy :P **

**Yours sorry full **

**Dogball**

**P.s it's the kids time to come in**

**_**

Ginny and Harry were both exhausted and ready for a sleep when a letter appeared out of thin air. Literally. Harry sighed and reached to grab it. As he opened it Ginny started to explore the food in the house. The letter read;

_Dear Potter-Weasley Family,_

_I hope you managed to find your way to your new home okay. I am here to give you some new instructions. First off you must go down to your basement and complete the recipe provided. When you wake up there will be an additional member/s depending on the fertility on Miss Weasley._

_Once your children have arrived you travel to a muggle shop and buy the necessities you and your family need this includes furniture for your children. _

_Barry M. Deep_

_M.O.M_

_Schooling department _

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other thinking exactly the same thing "the fertility of Miss Weasley". "Oh Harry I'm so sorry" cried Ginny expecting him to be angry instead he burst out laughing. And soon so was Ginny "Gin oh my god we're going to be that old couple with like twelve kids" after they finally died down they made their way down to the basement (which was in fact through the cupboard under the stairs). where they found all the ingredients and a cauldron. As they started brewing they thought of names for their kids and they concluded that when the time came Harry would chose the name of it was a boy and Ginny would chose if it was a girl.

Once they had brewed the potion they pulled out a few of their hairs and put them in the vial which they were to put in the nursery.

After a few hours of watching tv, which Ginny was very interested in, they decided to go to sleep. As they headed upstairs they found two rooms with their names on them, as Harry opened the door giving her a quick peck on the lips and bidding her goodnight.

Harry suddenly awoke, hearing a scream but not Ginny, a baby. He sighed and got up only to meet Ginny at the door. They held hands as they made their way into the nursery and there sat; a small little baby girl (the sorce of the scream), a 2 year old boy and a 4 year old boy. Harry instantly found his way to the baby girl and was trying to calm her, she had reddish brown hair and a small button nose. She also had the signature Evans eyes, a round face and too many freckles to count. Ginny who was watching from afar noticed the father-daughter connection straight away and had already decided what her name would be. The two boys both had raven hair and the 2 year old started squinting and saying that everything was blurry. The Eldest our of the three already seemed troublesome as he was teased the middle child. "Harry, what do you want to name them" Harry who had always known what he wanted to name said " James Severus Potter for the oldest and Albus Sirius Potter for the other." With a smile Harry then asked "what about you?"

"Lily Luna Potter" Ginny said, then noticing the time said "We should get up and get dressed so we can go shopping, do you want to ask if Ron and Hermione want to come with us?" Nodding Harry made his way to his room leaving Lily in in the stroller she was in. He sighed when he noticed he forgot to unpack last night and pulled out a pair of black jeans, Vans and a button up shirt. As he left he noticed that he was starting to grow a beard laughing to him self he picked up lily and presumed that the boys were downstairs. His thought was soon confirmed when he walked down the stairs to hear bickering (well as much communication you can have between a 2 year old and a 4 year old) and the tv.

"Boys. You better not be fighting" suddenly the fighting stoped and James shouted "noooooooo. We're fine Dad!"

"Good" replied Harry "Here James take lily for a bit I'm going to run over and ask your Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione to come shopping with us."

He grabbed the keys and his leather jacket before shouting up "Gin that's me leaving I'll be back soon" only not waiting for a response, opened the door and left. Admiring the car on his way past he walked over to Ron and Hermione's house and up the path. As he stood in front of the door he rang the doorbell, as he waited he turned around to see a Audi Q8 sitting in their driveway. Just then the door opened to a very tired looking Ron. "Oh hi Harry, what brings you by here?"

"I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come shopping with us later" he replied just as Ron opened his mouth a little red headed girl bounced over "DADA" Ron turned around and picked her up and held her at his side "heya Rosie meet your Uncle Harry"

Rose just giggled and said "Heya Uncle Harry" she had the cheesiest grin and looked just like Ron but had Hermione's unrecognizable curly hair. Just then as if hearing Harry's thoughts came Hermione holding a little baby boy. The boy looked just like Hermione but with the Weasley hair. "Hey Hermione I was just asking Ron if you guys wanted to come shopping with us" they agreed and said they would be over in 10 minutes. He made his way back to the house to see lily laying on the floor sleeping and James watching tv. However Albus was no were to be seen, Harry went over and picked up the sleeping baby and ruffled up James' hair. He then found Albus with Ginny in her room, he keeps on saying that everything is blurry. "Hey gin, Ron and Hermione will be over in ten" he said as he walked over to give Ginny a kiss "but I think we need to get Albus' eyes checked, he might be like me and need them" Ginny nodded and continued getting ready.

**Ten minutes later**

There was knock on the door and James had bet Harry to it. James then continued to scream "StRaNgEr DaNgEr" Harry just said "James it's not strangers it's just aunt and uncle" but little did he know it was not Ron or Hermione. It was the person who had bought the house across the street.

_

**A/N  
**

**Hehehehehe don't you guys just love me. I worked so hard for this episode! I hope you all like it and I want feed back! Also I'm going to do a little poll just ya know to get to know my readers!**

**Which element/s would you pick? What I want you to do is comment either one or two of your favorite elements out of the following;**

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Water**

**Air**

**Lightning/storm**

**Light**

**So hop to it! I may have alteriour motives :P you have to keep reading to find out!**


End file.
